


Random OFF Stories!

by HamsterChick360



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort/Angst, Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Showing Off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterChick360/pseuds/HamsterChick360
Summary: This book is different oneshot stories of OFF that I've written over the time I've been writing, I'm probably only gonna post here every month or so? But I hope you enjoy my stories nonetheless!Any trigger warnings, ships ect. Will be mentioned in the summary of each story.As with most of my stories, most of these are originally from my Wattpad, under Random OFF Stories!
Relationships: Sucre | Sugar/Zacharie, The Batter & The Player, The Batter & Zacharie, The Batter/Reader, The Batter/Sucre | Sugar/Zacharie, The Batter/The Player, The Batter/The Player/Zacharie, The Batter/Vader Eloha | The Queen, The Batter/Zacharie, The Player & Zacharie, Zacharie/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Uhh, I do requests and stuff so if you want anything comment here and I'll consider it!

I do almost everything so just comment whatever you'd like to see and I'll do my best! 

Love you all and I hope you like these stories!


	2. Take a Break Mon Ami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Fluff of The Batter and Zacharie, two bros chilling on a roof top and sleepily hanging out

The Batter put the credits on the counter and took the new bat, rolling it over in his hands then taking a few test swings with it. He set down his old bat on the counter and took half the credits back. He tipped his hat at the man in the mask and smiled slightly at him.   
"Enjoy your new bat amigo." Zacharie waved slightly as the Batter walked to exit his small shop. 

It wasn't even an hour later when the Batter saw Zacharie again, though the masked man was in his cat mask, and was relaxing against the edge looking out at the setting sun as it stained the sky different reds, yellows and oranges. 

"Ah! Hello mon ami, come watch the sunset, it's not very often we get to see it." 

"I don't have time to watch the sunset Zacharie." The Batter rubbed his bat on his hand impatiently as the dialogue continued. 

"Nonsense mon ami, come sit." The masked man patted the ground beside him and the Batter gave in and sat down next to the other. 

The two sat and watched the sunset, a small smile grew on Zacharie's face, though unseen behind the mask. He felt the Batter lean on his shoulder slightly with a small yawn from them. 

A few more minutes passed before he heard a soft snore from the man leaned on his shoulder. His smile widened as the man in the mask wrapped an arm around the sleeping Batter.


End file.
